1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell, and a method for manufacturing the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell converts energy of incident light into electrical energy through a photovoltaic effect. An amount of light generating the photovoltaic effect has to increase so as to increase a conversion efficiency of the solar cell. Namely, an amount of reflected light of the incident light has to decrease, and an amount of transmitted light of the incident light has to increase, in order to increase the conversion efficiency of the solar cell.
Further, to increase the conversion efficiency of the solar cell, a method of manufacturing the solar cell includes a texturing process on the surface of a wafer. The texturing process on the wafer surface includes roughing the wafer surface to reduce the amount of reflected light and increasing a scattering surface of light to increase the conversion efficiency of the solar cell.
However, the wafer surface may be damaged during the texturing process of the wafer surface. Because a surface damage of the wafer may be considered to be a defect of the solar cell, even if a large number of carriers are generated, a recombination of the carriers occurs in the defect of the wafer. Hence, a current of the solar cell decreases.